


De la bienveillance envers les cadets

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Caretaking, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 25. Daichi et Asahi retrouvent Hinata et Nishinoya blessés près du local du club. Le libero leur explique le problème et tous deux décident de prendre soin de leurs cadets tout en essayant de trouver une solution pour arrêter ces brimades en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe. Yaoi.DaiHina, AsaNoya.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la vingt-cinquième requête avec du DaiHina et du AsaNoya avec le contexte suivant : Hinata et Nishinoya subissent des brimades à cause de leur taille, Daichi et Asahi le découvrent et vont prendre soin d'eux. Bien sûr, je vais l'écrire de manière à ce que cela soit différent de la fic HinaNoya dont le contexte ressemble un peu et cela sera un UR. La fic est assez longue et je ne l'ai pas scindée cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture. :)

C'était une journée normale au lycée Karasuno, tout le monde bavardait tranquillement dans leur salle de classe ou dans le couloir durant les intercours, certains aidaient les professeurs en leur cherchant leurs photocopies, d'autres au contraire, admiraient paisiblement le paysage automnal depuis leur place située près de la fenêtre comme ce fut le cas avec Tsukishima dont la musique servait de bouclier face aux bavardages incessants de ses camarades, Yamaguchi étant parti aux toilettes.

Ce dernier se lavait tranquillement les mains avant de sortir des cabinets. Aurait-il entendu un bruit? Non, il devait se tromper.

Kageyama, comme à son habitude, prit une brique de lait à son distributeur. Il fut étonné de voir Nishinoya seul, lui qui, d'habitude, trainait avec Tanaka. Il était là, assis en train de regarder fixement le ciel, ses yeux noisettes concentrés sur les nuages qui volaient au loin.

Le libero contemplait ensuite ses doigts qu'il avait entrelacés pour les serrer convulsivement afin de les faire craquer. Kageyama ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, à part lors des matchs. Le passeur voulut le rejoindre mais Tanaka arriva avant lui. Nishinoya se mit alors à plaisanter avec le numéro 5, un de ses sourires énergiques aux lèvres. Non, il devait se tromper.

Il repartit à l'étage des secondes pour croiser Hinata qui sortait des toilettes en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir. "Tu as encore vomi?" Cela faisait plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. "Oh, j'ai encore attrapé un coup de froid au ventre, répondit Hinata en regardant très brièvement derrière le passeur, je dors souvent torse nu.

\- Tu ne peux pas mettre de pyjama comme tout le monde?, maugréa Kageyama, on va être bien, nous, si tu es tout le temps malade, imbécile.

\- Oh, ça va, bougonna le roux en faisant la moue, pas la peine de crier comme ça."

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Hinata sonnait faux. Il semblait moins faché que d'habitude, plus fatigué aussi et il avait l'impression que l'entrainement n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. "Je vais dans ma salle de classe." La voix de Hinata le tira de ses pensées. Il le regardait partir avant d'en faire de même en buvant sa brique de lait. Devrait-il en parler au capitaine?

Shouyou regarda un moment sa chaise avant de s'asseoir en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Il n'était pas dans la même classe qu'eux dont ils ne l'importuneraient pas ici. La professeur commença son cours cependant, il le suivait tant bien que mal. Une douleur diffuse assaillit ses cotes et son ventre. Il regrettait aussi d'avoir pris son petit déjeûner ce matin mais sa mère se serait demandée ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il ne mangeât pas.

Ce n'était juste que des mauvais moments à passer. Des mots magiques que Noya-san lui avaient dit un jour et qui lui permettaient de s'accrocher.

Nishinoya lut attentivement le manuel de littérature, tentant ainsi de se distraire de la douleur qui lui vrillait les cotes. Bien sûr, ils ne donnaient aucun coup aux bras et aux jambes, sachant qu' étant un volleyeur, son équipe le remarquerait.

D'habitude, il parvenait à défendre Shouyou qui était dans la même situation que lui, malheureusement, ils avaient réussi à les prendre à part tous les deux, chacun étant attaqué par un groupe qui les isolaient durant les intercours, quand ce n'était pas avant qu'ils aillent à l'entrainement. Bien sûr, ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à trouver une excuse pour Daichi-san mais au moins ils arrivaient encore à cacher à l'équipe les brimades que tous deux subissaient. Le brun avait cependant peur que Shouyou ne puisse pas tenir le coup.

Certes, il lui envoyait des messages d'encouragement, l'appelait souvent dès qu'il était chez lui afin de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il n'était pas en faute et que c'était eux les fautifs d'être autant pétris de préjugés et que surtout, il devait continuer à s'aimer lui-même quoiqu'il advienne, Yû savant combien son cadet était complexé par sa taille sans le dire.

Cela avait toujours été une loi tacite, celle de rentrer obligatoirement dans un moule et comme des personnes très grandes comme Tsukishima ou faisant plus vieilles que leur âge comme Asahi faisaient peur, on se vengeait sur les plus petits à la place. Certaines personnes n'acceptaient pas les différences malheureusement.

Que penseraient ces péquenauds s'ils savaient qu'en plus, j'aime un mec? Il sentit une amertume dans sa bouche. Il était ce qu'il était, point. Tant pis pour ceux chez qui ça dérangeait, qui à être frappé. C'était la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée et elle ne changerait pas. Et il veillerait sur Shouyou malgré tout.

La fin des cours sonna. Le roux se sentit un peu faible, ayant à peine touché à son déjeûner ce midi, son ventre le faisant trop souffrir. Shouyou savait que cette souffrance était plus mentale que physique. Une main lui saisit l'épaule lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de classe. Il comprit le message.

Nishinoya rendit coups pour coups. Il fallait encore que ces connards vinrent le déranger et comme il avait été en corvée de nettoyage, il n'avait pas pu les esquiver. Ils l'avaient emmené derrière le lycée, dans un coin où personne ne les remarquerait. Le libero eut un sourire satisfait lorsque deux d'entre eux furent à terre. Encore deux autres puis..."Eh, le nain, je pense que tu devrais arrêter, fit le chef de la bande, sinon, ton petit copain va encore dérouiller."

Un autre groupe arriva avec un Shouyou sacrément amoché. "Shouyou!" Le roux eut le visage légèrement tuméfié, la joue rougie et enflée, la lèvre inférieure saignait, de même qu'il put voir des traces de vomi sur son uniforme noir. Le roux le regardait avec lassitude, tremblant de tous ses membres, s'efforçant de sourire malgré la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait. "Ce n'est qu'un...mauvais moment à pas...ser, Noya-s..." Un violent coup de poing dans le ventre le fit s'évanouir. "Boucle-la, petit morveux."

Pour Yû, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il se rua sur le jeune homme qui venait de frapper son ami en hurlant, le plaqua au sol, tentant de lui assener des coups de poing au visage avant qu'on ne le maitrise en le tirant par derrière pour le faire tomber à terre. Ils étaient trop nombreux et le libero ne put se rebeller contre la pluie de coups de pied qui tomba sur ses cotés, ses jambes et ses bras qui protégeaient son visage. La douleur fut telle qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

"Que fait-on d'eux?, fit l'un d'eux en toisant Hinata et Nishinoya allongés à terre.

\- On n'a qu'à les amener près de leur club, histoire que leurs amis puissent voir à quel point ces minus sont pathétiques. De toute façon, vu leur état, ils ne pourront pas faire de volley."

Le groupe hocha la tête puis deux garçons de la bande les prirent par les jambes pour les trainer jusqu'au local , un rire mauvais franchissant leurs lèvres.

Kiyoko et Yachi furent les premières à les remarquer. La jeune fille blonde se retint de crier pendant que la manager serrait les poings. Elle s'accroupit pour vérifier leurs respirations. Elles étaient saccadées. Il y avait peu de chances que les personnes qui leur avaient fait ça reviennent, mais on ne savait jamais. Autant demander aux trois personnes qu'elle jugea les plus intimidantes de venir ici pour les amener à l'infirmerie. Kiyoko élimina cependant d'emblée Tanaka et Kageyama, ceux-ci risquant de mettre davantage d'huile sur le feu.

"Hitoka-chan, dis à Sawamura-kun, Azumane-kun et Tsukishima-kun de venir ici."

Yachi hocha la tête avant de courir jusqu'au local, peu lui importait s'ils étaient en train de se changer, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, ignorant la vue des torses nus de Tanaka et Kageyama. "S-Sawamura-san, Azumane-san et Tsukishima-kun, Shimizu-senpai veut vous voir."

Elle reprit son souffle, contente d'avoir pu à peine bégayer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yachi?, lui demanda le capitaine qui venait de fermer son blouson noir. Ne pas pleurer. "Shimizu-senpai a besoin d'aide pour transporter quelque chose, répondit la blonde en les fuyant du regard. Au moins, avec son caractère craintif, ils penseraient qu'elle était gênée de les voir devêtus.

Daichi sentit que quelque chose s'était passé. Yachi avait beau être timide, le petit tremblement qu'il entendit dans sa voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il hocha simplement la tête en faisant signe à Asahi et Tsukishima de venir avec lui et tous trois sortirent, accompagnés de Yachi. "Pourquoi Kiyoko-san ne l'a pas demandé à moi?, demanda un Tanaka dépité, je l'aurai aidé avec plaisir." Ennoshita lâcha un soupir suite à ces mots. "Au fait, ajouta le numéro 5, Hinata et Noya ne sont toujours pas là.

\- C'est vrai ça, remarqua Yamaguchi en rangeant son uniforme dans le sac, maintenant que tu le dis."

Kageyama eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait trouvé l'attitude du roux et du libero extrêmement suspects cer derniers temps. Et si...? Une main se posa sur son bras. Sugawara-san le regarda en secouant silencieusement la tête. Lui aussi avait cette impression que quelque chose était arrivé à leurs deux amis. Cependant, il ne fallait alerter personne pour le moment, du moins, pas tant que Daichi n'avait pas découvert le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le capitaine fixa les deux garçons inconscients, estomaqué. Il était vrai que Hinata et Nishinoya avaient été un peu distants ces derniers temps mais là...J'aurais du le remarquer. Asahi était aussi sous le choc de les voir ainsi et même si son visage restait impassible, les mains de Tsukishima tremblèrent légèrement d'une colère retenue.

"Asahi et moi allons les transporter à l'infirmerie, déclara le capitaine d'une voix dangereusement calme, Tsukishima et Yachi, vous irez chercher leurs affaires dans leurs salles de classe, Shimizu vous indiquera le numéro de celle de Nishinoya."

Le blond hocha la tête avant que Sawamura ne continua : "Shimizu, tu iras prévenir Takeda-sensei que Hinata et Nishinoya ne viendront pas en cours durant les prochains jours. S'il te demande pourquoi, dis-lui de passer me voir."

Il s'accroupit pour prendre Hinata et le porter comme une mariée, pendant qu'Asahi en fit de même. "Et pas un mot à Kageyama et encore moins à Tanaka. J'en parlerai à Suga."

Tsukishima, Kiyoko et Yachi les suivirent jusqu'à l'immeuble du lycée avant de bifurquer jusqu'aux étages pendant que Sawamura et Asahi rentrèrent à l'infirmerie. Le médecin scolaire était absent à leur grande déception. "Je sais où se trouve la pharmacie, déclara Asahi après avoir posé Nishinoya sur un des lits, il m'arrive d'aider le médecin scolaire des fois.

\- C'est tout toi ça, fit Daichi en mettant Hinata sur un autre lit.

Tsukishima et Yachi arrivèrent ensuite avec les affaires de Hinata et de Nishinoya. "Shimizu-senpai est partie au gymnase parler à Takeda-san, expliqua la blonde.

-Bien, déclara le capitaine, et merci d'avoir ramené les affaires. Vous pouvez aller au gymnase et dites à Suga de ne pas s'inquiéter surtout."

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Daichi regarda Hinata. Le pauvre avait été frappé au visage, sa lèvre était fendue et sur son uniforme...Il s'efforça de rester calme, de ne pas s'emporter. Le capitaine demanda à Asahi une compresse mouillée froide qu'il posa ensuite délicatement sur la joue du plus petit.

Le numéro 3, quant à lui, était sur le point d'enlever la veste de Nishinoya quand celui-ci s'éveilla tant bien que mal. Cela l'inquiéta encore plus. "Nishinoya, ça va?" Le libero cligna des yeux avant de s'asseoir en gémissant de douleur. Urgh, j'ai mal partout, ces enfoirés n'y sont pas allés de main morte. "Asahi-san? Mais où suis-je?

\- A l'infirmerie, Shimizu vous a retrouvés Hinata et toi totalement...

Oh non! Shouyou..."Où est-il?, s'écria le libero en s'approchant d'Asahi avant de se rétracter. "Aïe!" Le numéro 3 posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules afin de le rassurer pendant que Daichi lui répondit :"Ne t'inquiête pas, Hinata est là."

Yû se mordit la lèvre de frustration en voyant le roux dans cet état. S'il avait été plus fort...Deux grandes mains rassurantes lui caressèrent les épaules avant de se retirer pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. "Tiens, lui dit Asahi en lui donnant une pilule, voici un anti-douleur."

Le libero prit le cachet en le remerciant. Cela l'énervait qu'Asahi le voie dans cet état, si...Pitoyable. Il était censé être cool, bon sang. Non, le plus important était l'état de santé de Shouyou, il avait plus souffert que lui. La voix de Daichi le tira de ses pensées. "Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?"

Yû prit le médicament en buvant une gorgée d'eau puis se mit à tout raconter, la boule au ventre.

Sugawara s'inquiétait, Daichi et Asahi n'étaient toujours pas venus au gymnase, pas plus que Hinata et Nishinoya. Il avait vu Shimizu arriver et vu la mine rembrunie de Takeda-san lorsqu'elle lui parla, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Le vice-capitaine alla la voir. "Shimizu, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hinata et Nishinoya?

\- Sawamura-kun te racontera tout, lui répondit Kiyoko en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse, je pense qu'il va bientôt être le temps de ranger.

\- Euh, ah! Tu as raison." N'empêche que cette histoire le préoccupait quand même et il n'y avait pas que lui, Kageyama semblait moins concentré que d'habitude et Tanaka se rongeait les sangs.

Heureusement que Daichi arriva peu de temps après. Il paraissait bien soucieux et énervé aussi : "Asahi est parti raccompagner Nishinoya chez lui, expliqua-t-il avant qu'il ne lui demanda ce qui se passait, et je vais au local prendre mes affaires. Je parlerai de ce qui se passe avec vous demain, je te demande juste de me remplacer ce soir.

\- D'accord, fit Sugawara en opinant de la tête, de toute façon, il avait le double des clés du local, et Hinata?"

Daichi se rembrunit : "Il va rester chez moi quelques temps donc je risque de manquer quelques cours du soir." Suga et lui suivaient des cours en vue de leur rentrée universitaire les jours où ils n'avaient pas entrainement.

Celui-ci fut très étonné mais comme Daichi allait tout leur dire demain, il ne le releva pas. Il remarqua cependant que le capitaine avait l'air plus tendu, à deux doigts de craquer. Il s'en voulait pour quelque chose. "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Daichi."

Le brun le regarda un moment sans répondre. Si, il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien pu faire, et surtout de n'avoir rien remarqué. Nishinoya et Hinata n'auraient pas été..."J'y vais." Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser. Il devait aider Hinata maintenant.

Yû était tout heureux, bien qu'un peu frustré, d'être sur le dos d'Asahi. Cependant, il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir penser correctement, donc il somnolait tranquillement pendant que le numéro 3 le portait jusque chez lui, appréciant la force du plus grand et surtout profitant de ce moment, en dépit de la douleur qu'il ressentait encore un peu en dépit du médicament qu'il avait pris.

Asahi réfléchissait. Il pouvait très bien ramener Nishinoya chez lui, du moins, ce soir, il appelerait les parents du libero en leur expliquant qu'il était un de ses senpais du club de volley et leur parlerait de la situation en essayant de ne pas les alarmer.

Lorsque Nishinoya leur avait tout raconté, une bouffée de colère l'avait envahi. Voir Yû ainsi et ne pas avoir pu le protéger, il aurait dû le voir dans le local, lui qui, d'habitude, observait discrètement le libero. Asahi décida qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il se rétablisse.

Hinata était dans le flou lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il regarda le plafond et remarqua que ce n'était pas celui de sa chambre, il était dans un futon au lieu de son lit, et il se retrouvait en caleçon...Où était-il? Il se souvint d'avoir eu la sensation d'avoir été porté dans son sommeil et se rappelait de ce dos large où sa tête s'était posée, cela l'avait réconforté. Cependant, ses cotes et son ventre le firent encore souffrir.

Le roux s'assit péniblement en se tenant l'estomac. Il avait faim mais les nausées revinrent, il se demandait aussi comment allait Noya-san avant de se mettre en colère contre lui-même. Shouyou se trouvait vraiment faible et minable pour n'avoir pas pu aider son ami. La porte s'ouvrit. "Tu es réveillé, Hinata?" Sawamura-san. Le roux hocha la tête avant de se tenir de nouveau le ventre. Bon sang ce qu'il avait mal. "Tiens, prends ce médicament, déclara le capitaine en lui tendant un cachet et un verre d'eau, cela calmera ton mal de ventre."

Le brun ne pensa pas qu'il puisse manger dans son état actuel et ces bleus sur ses cotes...Il allait faire en sorte de lui détendre les muscles et lui frictionner ses blessures avec de la pommade ce soir. Il lui préparerait quelque chose demain. Hinata le remercia puis il continua pendant que celui-ci avala le cachet : "Nishinoya m'a tout raconté et je vais en parler à Takeda-sensei dès dem...

\- Surtout pas!, cria Hinata en manquant de renverser le verre, je...Si Noya-san et moi, on n'en a pas parlé, c'est pour éviter que cela porte préjudice au club.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura Daichi en lui caressant les cheveux, vous avez assez enduré comme ça. Tu resteras chez moi le temps que tu te rétablisses, il lui prit doucement le verre, j'ai appelé ta mêre et elle est d'accord, Hinata se rembrunit, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que tu ailles bien de nouveau. Je verrai avec Tsukishima pour tes cours."

Daichi en avait aussi parlé à sa propre mère et cela l'avait soulagé de l'entendre qu'elle était d'accord de son coté. "Où est Noya-san?, lui demanda une petite voix inquiète.

\- Avec Asahi, ne t'inquiète pas." Daichi se leva et posa le verre vide dans son bureau. "Je vais te faire couler un bain. Nous le prendrons ensemble, ainsi, je pourrai faire en sorte que tes muscles soient moins douloureux."

Le roux hocha la tête avant de s'assombrir un peu plus : "Désolé, Daichi-san.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à l'être, Hinata, fit le capitaine en sortant de la chambre. Non, vraiment pas. C'était plutôt lui qui était désolé de n'avoir pu les protéger Nishinoya et lui.

Yû s'éveilla doucement avant de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Ah, cela l'énervait de ne pas être aussi libre de ses mouvements. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où il est? Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ça. "Ça va, Nishinoya?" Le libero sursauta un peu en voyant Asahi à son chevet. "On est chez moi et Hinata est chez Daichi en ce moment." Yû hocha la tête, au moins Hinata était en sécurité, c'était ce qui comptait. Son ventre gargouilla par contre.

"Je vais te faire à manger." Asahi partit donc en direction de la cuisine. Son père ne voyait pas d'objection à ce que Nishinoya reste ici, il était même en colère contre les voyous qui lui avaient fait ça.

Le numéro 3 aussi d'ailleurs, il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir remarqué leur détresse à Hinata et à lui. De toute façon, le mieux qu'il puisse faire fut de faire en sorte que Nishinoya aille mieux. Les parents du libero lui avaient donné le feu vert pour qu'il s'occupe de lui et lui avait demandé de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils lui faisaient confiance vu qu'il était son senpai.

Il prépara un bol de riz accompagné d'une assiette de tempuras qu'il mit sur un plateau et le ramena dans sa chambre où il le posa sur les genoux du libero avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. "Voilà, j'espère que cela sera mangeable.

\- Ça sent super bon, déclara Yû, tout sourire avant de croquer un tempura, c'est délicieux, Asahi-san. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais.

\- J'apprends à être autonome comme ça, fit Asahi tout gêné en se grattant la tête, je suis content que cela te plaise en tous cas."

L'image un Asahi vêtu d'un tablier et en train de faire la cuisine alors qu'il rentrait du travail lui vint en tête. "Je suis rentré, Asahi." Son mari lui adressa un sourire tendre :"Bienvenue à la maison, mon chéri...Aaaah, à quoi je pense, moi?

"Nishinoya, tu vas bien? Tu es tout rouge."

Yû tenta de se calmer devant le regard inquiet d'Asahi : "Oui ça va, mon ch...Zut!Euh, je...Je veux dire que je vais bien."

Il vit le numéro 3 se rembrunir : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué combien Hinata et toi avez souffert, si j'avais su...

\- Shouyou et moi n'avons rien dit pour ne pas causer de soucis à l'équipe, il y eut une pause, je pensais être capable de régler le problème tout seul mais résultat, Shouyou a encore plus souffert, ses mains tremblèrent, j'ai été nul sur ce coup-là."

Asahi enleva le plateau pour le poser sur la table avant de rejoindre Yû sur son lit et le prendre dans ses bras. Le libero versa alors des larmes de frustration. "Tout ça à cause de notre taille en plus. D'habitude, je m'en moque mais là, lorsque j'ai vu Shouyou s'évanouir sous mes yeux...Ca m'a fait chier, il renifla, pardon Asahi-san, tu dois me prendre pour une lavette.

\- Non, Nishinoya, répondit-il doucement en séchant les larmes du plus petit à l'aide de ses doigts, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Je t'ai...t'admire pour ça, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Il avait failli déraper mais il fut soulagé que le libero ne l'avait pas remarqué. Hors de question qu'il lui impose maintenant ses sentiments, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. "Merci, Asahi-san, murmura Yû à voix basse, touché par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre avant de bailler, la fatigue revenant.

De plus, il se sentait tellement réconforté dans les bras d'Asahi-san que cela le détendit et il s'endormit de nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le numéro 3 l'allongea et le recouvrit avant de lui effleurer le front de ses lèvres. Il s'occuperait des bleus de Yû demain, après les cours. Il préviendrait Suga qu'il ne viendrait pas au club demain.

Hinata se déshabilla dans la salle de bain en essayant de faire fi de ses douleurs. Il avait honte. De son corps, de n'avoir rien pu faire et surtout d'avoir laissé les autres lui faire du mal à lui et à Noya-san. Comme il savait qu'il était chez Asahi-san, il s'inquiéta moins. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses bleus quand Daichi pénétra dans la pièce, le tirant de ses pensées sombres. "Voilà, j'ai pris de la pommade pour soigner les bleus." Hinata restait immobile. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata?, sa voix se fit plus douce et inquiète.

\- Comment tu me trouves? Mon corps, je veux dire? J'ai l'air d'un gamin?"

Daichi s'attrista à la vue de la détresse du roux. Nishinoya leur avait expliqué les raisons des brimades et si, pour le libero, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire question estime de soi, pour Hinata, c'était différent. Il posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules en détaillant le corps du plus petit. Le roux avait pris du muscle à force d'entrainement même si cela avait déjà été le cas pour ses jambes qui furent fuselées grace au vélo qu'il pratiquait, il le trouvait plus maigre et sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude à cause de ce qu'il avait subi même si celle-ci restait jolie.

Non, son corps était bien celui d'un adolescent, et il le trouvait bien attir...Daichi se concentra sur les bleus présents sur les cotes de Hinata. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à lui de cette manière? "Non, Hinata, le rassura-t-il, ton corps est bien celui d'un garçon de ton âge et tu as pris du muscle aussi, ce n'est définitivement pas le corps d'un enfant."

Il se dévêtit à son tour et fut surpis de voir Hinata en train de le fixer, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. "Ouah, ton corps est bien musclé, capitaine, s'émerveilla le roux en touchant à tatons les abdominaux du capitaine.

\- Ah bon?" Il n'y avait pas particulièrement fait attention et il avait surtout pensé que son corps n'était rien comparé à celui d'Asahi. Par contre, les mains du roux sur son ventre le fit frissonner d'une façon qu'il jugeait bien mauvaise. "Allons prendre notre bain, proposa-t-il gentiment en lui retirant doucement les mains.

Hinata hocha la tête et se retrouva donc dans la baignoire avec Sawamura-san assis derrière lui, ce que lui avait dit le capitaine tout à l'heure avait été d'un grand réconfort et au fond de lui, il espérait que ces types arrêteraient de les harceler. Les mots de Noya-san lui revinrent en tête. Aime-toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Oui, il suivrait son conseil. Il sentit deux mains effleurer son ventre sous l'eau. Il se retourna en interrogant Daichi-san du regard : "Je vérifie si tes muscles ne sont pas froissés."

Le roux se laissa faire. Il se sentait bien, comme ça, auprès du capitaine. Cela le rassurait et l'apaisait aussi. Son ventre lui faisait de moins en moins mal au fur et à mesure que les doigts du plus grand le massaient doucement. Hinata ferma les yeux tandis que Daichi fut soulagé de voir qu"aucun muscle ventral n'eut été endommagé.

Par contre, il commençait à apprécier un peu trop la douceur de la peau du roux, tout comme il se délectait un peu trop de la présence du numéro 10 devant lui, au point de...Il retira subitement ses mains avant de repousser lentement Hinata, une insidieude chaleur montant au niveau des reins. "J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements pour toi, prétexta-t-il, continue de te détendre un peu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Daichi se sécha en quatrième vitesse avant de s'habiller rapidement sous le regard confus du roux pour partir rapidement dans sa chambre où il s'assit. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait réussi de se calmer à temps. Bon maintenant, essayons de penser rationnellement à la réaction que j'ai eu.

Il avait dix-sept ans et comme tout adolescent qui se respectait, c'était normal que ses hormones prenaient des fois le dessus. La dernière fois qu'il s'était masturbé remontait à quand déjà? Un mois ou deux peut-être?

Enfin, en tous cas, Hinata était son cadet et il avait besoin d'être soutenu. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, surtout envers quelqu'un d'aussi innocent.

Le brun se leva et prit donc quelques vêtements dans son placard. Ils allaient être trop grand pour Hinata mais tant pis. Daichi revint dans la salle de bain où le roux était en train de se sécher. Il prit ensuite le tube de pommade sur le lavabo et entrepris de lui frictionner les cotés en essayant de penser à rien de compromettant.

Shouyou, de son coté, savourait la sensation un peu glacée mais douce des mains de Daichi sur sa peau, les effets de la pommade ne tardant pas à agir. "C'est bon, capitaine. J'ai moins mal comme ça." Il y eut un temps d'arrêt.

"Sawamura-san?" Hinata ne se rendait pas compte du double-sens de ses mots. Non, c'était plutôt lui qui avait des pensées licensieuses. Je dois être vraiment frustré. "J'ai fini, Hinata, fit-il en retirant ses mains, tu peux commencer à t'habiller." Daichi en profita alors de partir pour préparer un autre futon qu'il mit à coté de celui présent dans sa chambre.

Hinata arriva lorsqu'il eut terminé, un peu gêné par les vêtements trop grands qu'il portait. Daichi eut un petit sourire. C'était mignon à voir. Le roux se sentit soulagé que le capitaine ne se moqua pas de lui, par contre, il avait de nouveau envie de dormir. Shouyou se remit donc dans le futon quand son mal de ventre le reprit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas à cause de la faim mais plutôt des crampes qui coupaient l'appétit.

Cela alarma d'emblée Daichi qui se rapprocha de lui lorsqu'il le vit se tenir le ventre. "Ça fait mal...Comme des...crampes, dit Hinata dont la respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Daichi lui enleva doucement les mains du plus petit avant de l'allonger doucement.

Il connaissait les crises de spasmophilie et des fois, cela arrivait quand une personne souffrait d'une trop grande contrariété. Il posa alors une main sur l'abdomen du roux et commença à le caresser, le frottant doucement de sorte qu'il se réchauffe un peu.

Cette chaleur distraya Shouyou qui fit plus attention à ça qu'à la douleur, sa respiration se calmant progressivement. "Ça va mieux?, lui demanda-t-il.

Le roux hocha la tête. "Oui. Merci, capitaine."Il lui adressa un sourire tellement affectueux et confiant que Daichi se retint de l'embrasser. Il le couvrit à la place. "Repose-toi, maintenant, Hinata, lui murmura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit, Sawamura-san, chuchota Hinata avant de dormir pour de bon.

Daichi se mit alors dans le futon à coté de celui où dormait le plus petit et éteignit la lumière. Il le regarda un moment avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

"Daichi-san, j'ai mal.

Daichi s'éveilla brusquement, alerté par la voix de Hinata. Il sortit de son futon et souleva la couverture de celui d'Hinata. "Tu as encore mal au ventre?" Son visage semblait bien rouge.

\- Non, répondit Hinata en lui prenant la main pour la guider vers son entrejambe, j'ai mal là. Tu peux me caresser ici pour que je me sente mieux?"

Daichi ouvrit subitement les yeux. C'était quoi ce rêve? Il baissa les yeux pour voir Hinata qui s'était niché dans ses bras. Son sommeil avait l'air paisible, ce qui était bon signe. Il eut un petit sourire tendre en le regardant dormir, il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ce genre de rêve en voyant ce visage si adorable et innocent. Le brun le serra davantage contre lui, comme pour le protéger avant de se rendormir de nouveau.

Comme Daichi s'y attendait, Tanaka fut à deux doigts de pêter un cable lorsqu'il apprit pour les brimades que subissaient Hinata et Nishinoya. Il avait réuni tout le monde dans le local du club pour en parler.

"Je vais les massacrer, ces connards, hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la sortie avant d'être retenu par Ennoshita.

\- On ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, Tanaka, donc cela ne sert à rien de foncer dehors."

Le numéro 5 se calma. Pendant que Kageyama semblait lui aussi mal accusé la nouvelle, il serrait les poings. Sugawara lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour le rassurer. Yamaguchi semblait consterné pendant que Tsukishima était en train de réfléchir. "Je crains que cela recommence quand Hinata et Nishinoya reviendront, déclara amèrement Asahi.

\- J'ai une idée, fit Tsukishima, mais pour ça, il faut que Takeda-san soit là."

Tous se retournèrent vers le blond qui exposa son plan.

Yû s'étira tranquillement, il avait moins mal aujourd'hui et au fond, cela faisait du bien de se reposer un peu malgré tout, surtout dans le lit d'Asahi. Il se rallongea pour se prélasser quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Il l'allumait tout sourire lorsqu'il vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait :"Asahi-san?

\- Tout va bien?" Son sourire s'élargit : "Ça va mieux, j'ai moins mal aux muscles.

\- Je suis rassuré. Je vais demander à Ennoshita pour tes cours et, euh, concernant ceux qui vous ont fait du mal à Hinata et toi. Tsukishima a trouvé un plan pour les coincer.

\- Vous n'allez pas les tabasser, quand même." Il ne voulait pas que ses amis prennent pour Shouyou et lui.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il entendit la sonnerie du lycée retentir, je vais te laisser, les cours vont reprendre.

\- D'accord, à ce soir, alors.

\- A ce soir et repose-toi bien surtout."

Yû ferma son portable avant de se réfugier de nouveau dans le lit. Le libero fut content qu'Asahi l'eut appelé et il avait hâte de le revoir ce soir.

Kageyama regardait en direction de la salle de classe de Hinata durant l'intercours. Tsukishima avait raison. Un groupe de quatre lycéens semblait errer autour, comme s'ils attendaient que le roux sorte.

Il prétendit de regarder par la fenêtre quand il les vit partir, la mine dépitée. Le numéro 9 mémorisa les visages et vit Ennoshita arriver à coté de lui. "Il y avait trois élèves de première qui rôdaient près de la salle de classe de Nishinoya. Ils parlaient d'une autre façon de les harceler." Kageyama hocha la tête. "Tsukishima avait raison. Il ne reste plus à attendre demain matin.

\- Oui, par contre, je tiens à être là. J'ai peur que Tanaka ne se retienne pas."

Shouyou mangeait tranquillement la bouillie de riz préparé par la mère du capitaine. La nuit était tombée et Sawamura-san n'allait pas tarder à revenir de l'entrainement. Son ventre allait mieux et il put manger correctement.

Le roux avait été content de la connaitre, ainsi il avait pu découvrir davantage de choses sur le capitaine, du fait qu'il avait fait du volley au collège et qu'il connaissait la capitaine de l'équipe féminine depuis cette époque.

Le numéro 10 se demandait s'ils sortaient ensemble et, étrangement, il ressentit une petite douleur nichée au fond de son coeur. Daichi arriva dans la chambre. Sa mère l'avait prévenu que le roux était en train de manger et apparemment elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui, ce qui n'était pas difficile, au fond, Hinata étant vraiment adorable, même s'il pouvait intimider les autres par moments. Le capitaine fut heureux qu'il eut recouvré l'appétit. "Tu te sens mieux?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas eu envie de vomir aujourd'hui, répondit le roux après avoir fini son bol, et je me suis bien reposé. Par contre, j'ai encore un peu mal aux cotes.

\- Je vais te les masser après, fit Daichi en retirant la veste de son uniforme pour le mettre sur un cintre, par contre, ajouta-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, as-tu encore de la place pour manger ça?, termina-t-il en lui présentant une brioche à la viande.

\- Ouiiii!, s'extasia Hinata en prenant la brioche, merci capitaine."

Daichi le regarda déguster la brioche, un sourire attendri aux lèvres avant de déclarer en prenant le plateau vide : "Je vais me chercher de quoi manger."

Hinata hocha la tête en souriant en le regardant partir. Il se sentait toujours redevable envers Sawamura-san de l'avoir mis au poste de titulaire même si c'était le duo qu'il formait avec Kageyama qui y avait contribué, il faisait toujours en sorte de s'améliorer pour ne pas le décevoir et ne pas briser la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Shouyou n'avait été que le capitaine d'une équipe montée de toutes pièces pour un match qu'elle avait d'emblée perdu, ce fameux match où il avait rencontré Kageyama.

Sawamura-san leur avait confié qu'il avait été là ce jour et il se demandait constamment ce qu'il avait pensé de lui ce jour-là. Cependant, sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance lui faisaient toujours chaud au coeur. Très chaud. Le capitaine rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, les bras chargés de son plateau où se trouvait son diner. Il le posa sur son bureau et s'assit en commençant à manger tout en discutant avec Shouyou.

Le brun ne nia pas qu'il appréciait grandement sa compagnie et que cela serait de plus en plus difficile de le voir partir mais bon, ils se reverraient toujours au lycée ou dans le gymnase voire même ailleurs s'ils sort...Hein? "Capitaine, ça va?"

Daichi regarda de nouveau Hinata, oui, il le regardait differemment. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son corps, puis ses lèvres avant de croiser ses belles prunelles ambres. Il ne le voyait plus comme un cadet mais comme...

Au fond, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, de ces sentiments qui surpassaient la simple tendresse. "Oui, Shouyou, ne t'en fais pas." Le roux fut troublé que Daichi-san l'eut appelé par son prénom. "Tu veux que je te montre les photos de l'époque où Suga, Asahi et moi étions en seconde? Asahi n'avait pas sa barbe à cette époque d'ailleurs, lui proposa-t-il alors. Il préférait s'occuper de ses sentiments plus tard, quand Shouyou irait mieux. Le roux hocha la tête, très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir ça. Cela lui permettrait de connaitre davantage le capitaine ainsi.

Asahi et Yû bavardèrent tranquillement en mangeant leur diner. Le numéro 3 lui avait parlé du plan de Tsukishima que le libero trouva très ingénieux et il fut content de le voir en meilleure santé. Nishinoya avait retrouvé le sourire aussi, il en était heureux. Asahi débarrassa ensuite en mettant les bols et les couverts dans un plateau puis sortit dans la cuisine. Yû avait pu connaitre la famille de celui-ci, notamment son père qui lui avait fait penser à Daichi en moins effrayant.

Le libero aurait aimé en profiter davantage mais comme il était presque guéri, il retournerait chez lui probablement après-demain, après le lycée. Il hésitait à se déclarer maintenant mais cela lui donnait l'impression de profiter de la situation. Asahi revint dans la chambre en regardant Yû assis dans son lit. Il resterait certainement demain puis après il repartirait chez lui mais comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour lui? Il eut une idée.

"Je vais m'occuper de tes bleus."

Le libero hocha la tête en soulevant la couverture. Asahi admira un instant le corps de Nishinoya lorsque celui-ci retira son t-shirt. Yû avait beau être petit, il avait une musculature assez développée., par contre la vue de ces bleus sur ses cotes et ses jambes l'attrista. Il espérait vraiment que le plan de Tsukishima fonctionnerait demain mais maintenant...Le numéro 3 prit le tube de pommade qu'il posa à coté du lit avant de s'approcher de Nishinoya, s'asseyant à coté de lui. "Asahi-san?"

Yû sursauta un peu lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes embrasser chacun de ses bleus, doucement, sur ses cotes puis sur ses jambes. Il aimait vraiment la tournure que ça prenait, surtout lorsqu'Asahi-san passa de la pommade sur ses bleus, caressant tendrement ses ecchymoses.

Le libero eut un sourire même s'il ne savait pas la raison de ce revirement, cela lui faisait énormement de bien. Asahi-san le prit ensuite délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire de mal avec les bleus. "Je-je t'aime plus qu'un simple ami Yû."

Il ne voulait pas regarder Yû maintenant, il avait peur de sa réaction. Ce dernier sentit le corps du grand trembler. Il eut un petit sourire. Même dans ces situations, Asahi pouvait se montrer très peureux. Le libero leva la tête et lui caressa tendrement la joue. "Je t'aime aussi, Asahi, déclara-t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, veux-tu sortir avec moi?"

Asahi lui répondit par un baiser doux et chaste qui devint de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Yû se laissa ensuite caliner, heureux que ses sentiments furent partagés.

Le lendemain matin, deux des élèves responsables des brimades avaient été pris en flagrant délit devant le casier à chaussures par Takeda-sensei et Kageyama. Ils dénoncèrent très vite leurs amis (Tanaka et Tsukishima étant assez intimidants) et tous furent exclus du lycée pendant un petit bout de temps. Shouyou fut content d'apprendre la nouvelle le soir même de la bouche de Daichi. Cependant, c'était la dernière nuit qu'il passait chez le capitaine et cela l'attristait.

Il se sentait vraiment bien auprès de lui mais il devait retourner chez lui et puis, ils se reverraient au lycée, non? Daichi venait de finir de préparer le futon en le mettant à coté de celui où Shouyou avait pris l'habitude de dormir. Il pensa distraitement que l'odeur du plus petit allait rester..,Un peu pervers comme pensée. Cependant, même s'il voulait que le roux reste, il devait retourner chez lui. Autant profiter de cette dernière nuit ensemble. "Daichi-san, je crois que j'ai...encore mal au ventre."

Le brun regarda le roux. Il allait mieux pourtant, néanmoins son regard lui paraissait bien fuyant. Il rejoignit Shouyou pour se mettre à coté de lui pour lui caresser doucement le ventre.

Le roux retint un soupir de bien-être. La main de Daichi était si chaude, cela lui faisait un drole d'effet, il voulait que le capitaine le touche encore plus. Daichi contempla le visage légèrement rouge de Shouyou et la bouche entrouverte. La caresse se fit moins innocente lorsqu'il s'empara impulsivement des lèvres du plus petit, savourant la texture douce en laissant la main s'aventurer sous le t-shirt. "Mmm." Daichi rompit le baiser en entendant le gémissement de douleur. "Désolé, fit le capitaine, je ne voulais pas..." Shouyou l'enlaça contre lui : "Je veux rester près de toi, Daichi-san.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, murmura Daichi en lui embrassant le front, mais il faut que tu retournes chez toi. De toute façon, on se reverra toujours au lycée et pendant l'entrainement.

\- Cela ne sera pas pareil, déclara tristement le roux.

\- Si nous sortons ensemble, cela sera la même chose, non?, s'enquit Daichi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Shouyou avant de se rendre compte de ce que le capitaine venait de lui dire, attends, tu veux dire que tu veux sortir avec moi?

\- Seulement si tu le souhaites."

Le roux se réfugia alors dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Oui, Daichi-san." Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Daichi, caressant les cheveux de Hinata qui s'endormit en se laissant bercer par les doux battements du coeur du brun.

Le lendemain, Daichi et Shouyou partirent au lycée ensemble, main dans la main. Le capitaine arriva à l'embranchement où il avait l'habitude de croiser Asahi et Suga pour découvrir qu'eux deux étaient aussi venus accompagnés. Nishinoya tenait le bras d'Asahi quant à Sugawara..."Kageyama?, s'enquit le roux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Et toi? lui demanda le numéro 9 non sans rougir, cela va mieux?"

Shouyou hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. Oui, il se sentait mieux de bien des manières. Les terminales se mirent alors à discuter pendant que Hinata parlait avec Nishinoya en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Il fut rassuré de voir le libéro en pleine forme et plus heureux qu'à l'accoutumée aussi. "Alors comme ça, vous avez réussi à trouver une chaussure à votre pied?, questionna Sugawara d'un ton taquin.

Asahi et Daichi se regardèrent avant de jeter un oeil à leurs petits amis respectifs. "Oui, répondit Daichi, et ils sont heureux maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Asahi hocha la tête d'un air entendu pendant que le sourire de Suga s'élargit. Leurs cadets leur causaient des fois du souci mais ils furent contents de prendre soin d'eux, et surtout d'avancer à leurs cotés.


End file.
